Shooting stars
by Toesz
Summary: America has never seen any meteor showers, so England decides to take him to a field, where they can gaze the sky freely. But, of course, this isn't enough for the American. UsUk one-shot. Warning! Maybe contains fluff.


_I do not own Hetalia or the cover imagine. All rights goes to Himaruya Hidekaz and the rightful owner._

 ** _This is an UsUk one-shot. Rated T, because of England's language and the interaction between these two._**

* * *

England packed in one more blanket, because he knew it would be a cool night, while America was eating his extra hamburger and was talking with his mouth full.

"You idiot, you will choke on a bit, if you keep talking!" The Briton said, not even looking at the other. The younger nation stayed quiet for a moment which was a miracle.

"Hey, England, when are we going?" He was impatient, of course. His grumpy boyfriend had been packing for at least... ten minutes. Who wouldn't be?

"Wait a bit more, will you? You were the one who has never seen a meteor shower. I'm just doing a favour for you, stupid." This is true, but why would England pack so many stuff?

"Okay, but what are you packing for? We will just lay down and gaze the sky..." The shorter sighed in frustration.

"Why don't you know anything, America? The weather will be colder as the time goes by. You are already eating, but we've just had dinner. The grass will be wet and the ground will be hard. Think forward, you git" Aha! So that's the reason... England could deny anything about his feelings, but then he did this and made America fell in love with him again. He smiled at him. This would be a good night. "Okay, Your Impatience, I am ready. We can go." The Englishman announced with pretended admiration and respect, not to forget to add sarcasm to his voice.

America jumped in the passenger's seat and turned on the radio. The sun went down, only dull orange and purple beams reminded the couple to the hot day that passed behind them. Finally, England took his seat too and checked if the younger nation if he buckled himself. America rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that stupid!"

"I could never be sure enough in this" He muttered. The car slowly got going. The voice in the radio bothered the driver, so he turned it off just in time, because America wanted to sing the chorus at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, turn it back! The best part was yet to come!" He cried out.

"I know, and this bloody song irritates me to no end. I won't listen it while I'm driving. In the end I would do something 'funny'."

"You are no fun, old man. I just want to entertain myself." America sulked. What is this tea-drinker doing? He never turned off his dear Beatles (maybe once or twice...) but he always turned off America's favourites as if he wanted to irritate him.

"I am not old, wanker! And we can talk instead of singing, twat. You know, people really did this before electricity." He lectured him again. America laughed.

"And I am not that young! And Benjamin Franklin was American!"

"I'm not saying anything anymore..." England mumbled to himself.

America tried to watch the landscape flashing by them, but it was darker every minute and by this time, they were out of the center of the city. It. Was. Booooriiiing.

"Hey, England, are we there yet?"

"Don't even begin this bloody chanting!" He hissed. It was America's favourite game in the car since he had seen Shrek. It was a mistake to let him watch it ten times. But England thought the American could perfectly identify with Donkey. "Find someone else to annoy."

"Sorry, no can do. You said that we can talk, so why don't we?" He enjoyed the other's suffering. It made him go faster. It was an unfailing strategy. England jammed the gas pedal.

"Okay, then talk. Only if you don't snub. What do you want to talk about?" He asked flatly, his eyes fixed on the dark road in front of him. America rubbed his chin as if he was thinking. What should he talk about?

"Why are you so... bitter?" England stiffened. It was a sensitive topic for him. What could he say to this? He turned red, and gave thanks that it was dark in the car.

"Bloody hell, why are you asking this of all the things?"

"It's because I don't know the answer." He shrugged. The American had been always wondered on the answer. He was curious about it at least the for the last century.

"I was a bloody empire. I used to rule almost the whole Earth, but then things didn't turned out as I wanted as you know... All the other nations turned against me multiple times. France, Spain, Germany, Japan, you... The idiots." His voice was surprisingly cold and quiet. He raised up his voice. "What did _I_ do against you? I always saved your asses, but this wasn't bloody enough for any of you!" America could only sit in silence and watch him in awe. "I was so stupid to help you..." America couldn't see it, but the older nation drove with only one of his hand on the wheel, the other was clenched tightly beside him. Bloody hell, he needed a drink. This stupid American with his questions drove him mad.

"England..." He turned to him. America always loved him, he didn't want to hurt him, however he knew the effects on him with his desire of independence.

He switched off the vehicle's lights. The sudden change of the light stung their eyes. England turned his head away. The other saw that he was tense and that his face was wet. Was England crying? Noo, this was a foolish speculation. He never cried.

"England, look at me." No answer. "Please." It hurt to see him broken like this.

"I have to watch the road, in case you have forgotten this." His voice was dry and it lacked the slightest emotion.

"But you are crying."

"I am not, git."

It was pointless to argue about this, he would deny it to no end while he's driving the car into a tree or something. From a sudden idea, America tried to hog the wheel from him. He was stronger than him, but the other was stubborn. He pushed England's leg away from the gas pedal and the break, then he forced him to let go of the wheel, and he slowly stopped the car on the side of the road. The other man watched it silently, but he would bet that he was judging and raging on the inside.

"We won't go any feet more until you calm down. It's dangerous." He tried to grab his hand however the other crossed his arms tightly.

"You were the one who asked this bloody question to begin with. If one us is dangerous, it's definetely you, idiot." Cars flashed by next to them on the way out of London.

"I didn't know that a question would affect you this much!" He said, hands spread out in perplexity. He leaned closer. "I didn't know... I didn't want to offend you. Never. Not back then, not now. Let's forget about our past here and now!" England looked so adorable when he was angry. The way he frown made him even more handsome in America's eyes. The younger nation ran his fingers through the Englishman's blond hair with one hand, while he wiped his face with the other. America gently grabbed his arms and pressed his forehead against the smaller one's. "Peace?"

After a moment of hesitation England sighed and closed his eyes. "Peace." He whispered quietly. He was still angry to the American for bringing this up. He had to do a lot to make him forget this. America flashed a bright smile then delicately kissed him. His stiffness gone in the moment their lips met and inner calmness took over the place of anger and misery. He hated how the other's touch affected him this much, but now he concentrated on the taller nation's hands, lips, touch and his whole existence. He needed to forget the painful memories now. This night was supposed to be a romantic night. This pulled him back to the present. He leisurely backed out of the kiss and the warmth of America.

"We have to see the stars tonight, love, if you were too busy to remember." The other moaned disappointedly. He wanted to see the shooting stars. He didn't care that America wanted to continue what they began, he always believed that a car wasn't a good place for making out. He was a gentleman, after all.

The vehicle started to move again, and slowly was back in the traffic. Now his only desire was to reach the field where they were heading to. It was the perfect spot to show the ignorant American what a meteor shower looks like, far away from any light pollution.  
He switched on the radio which was playing an old tune that he know well, so he turned up the volume a little, so the singer's voice neatly filled up the car. He quietly sang along. America made an attempt to turned it off or at least to switch channel, but he smacked his hand away.

"Nah, Iggy, don't be so mean! This is a horrible and old song!" He whined. "You turned off my favourite last time!"

"First: Don't call me 'Iggy'. Never. Japan called me 'Igirisu' because it's how you say 'England' in his language, but this doesn't mean you have the right to shorten it to this bloody hilarious name, twat. Second: I love this song. I am driving, so I can listen what I want. Third: You have a very strange taste in music. And you asked that question, so I deserve some good tune, I think." Well, he was't wrong. He was still a little angry to him. He noticed that they were out of his capital. Everything was dark around him, only a few lamp post stood on the side of the road.

"Okay, you win." America backed. England gave good reasons as usual. He just wanted to see this so-called meteor shower and go home to sleep. And besides this, he couldn't say that he didn't like how the other sang. It was quite enjoyable for his ears.

A few minutes later the Briton shook up America, who almost fell asleep. He yawned. He could never resist a nice sleep while travelling.

"What, are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are. Are you really this sleepy?" If yes, it would be better to leave him here to sleep.

"Nope. Let's gaze stars or whatever." England rolled his eyes. Was he even interested in it or not? He laid out a few blankets, and unpacked his bag from the car's trunk. America sat down on the blankets. Oh, no. He wouldn't do this.

"Stand up! You were the one who protested the covers, you won't enjoy them. Sit on your dear grass." America did as said, and lay down on the ground. He wouldn't beg for any blankets. He was a hero, who could bear everything for his love's happiness.

"What's now?"

"We're going to eat giant worms while violently chanting to summon the god of worms, obviously." Ah, sweet sarcasm! America laughed loudly. So, he had to just watch the sky, it seemed.

He couldn't deny it, it was beautiful. He didn't remember when was the last time he saw it in this kind of darkness, away from any city near. The Milky Way shined silverly, decorating the whole sky above them. He didn't recognized a single constellation, but he didn't want to disturb England with his ignorance again. After all, they came here to see shooting stars, not to learn about stars and stuff.

He didn't wait long when a shiny, long shooting star crossed the still sky above them.

"Ah! England, did you see it? Quickly, make a wish! It will be granted!" He whispered excitedly. He wished upon it.

"Why would I do such a foolish thing? It's stupid! It won't be granted." He stated.

"Nooo, don't say such a thing! Just believe~" He said in a singsong voice. The shorter nation _did_ believe in things, but not in wishes. They were not real. He wished so many times, yet none of them came true. There were lots of gorgeous stars in the sky. They saw loads of shooting stars in a very little period of time. He bet America couldn't make so many wishes. It was impossible to think about three different things in the same time.

He looked at the other. He was childishly surprised by the amount of shooting stars he saw so far. He didn't see any in the past few minutes, so he decided to teach America one or two things about the stars. He knew that he didn't recognized coonstellations and he had no clue about the universe. He was just not interested in them.

England suddenly started to talked and this shocked the other. He watched the sky so deeply that the gentle voice of his lover put him off. Yeah, it was interesting, of course, and his enthusiasm made it even more fascinating. But not as fascinating as his joyful and calm expression on his face. He watched him propped up on his elbows, and moved closer to him.

The grass became uncomfortably wet under him, but as soon as his side touched the blanket, he began to warm up instantly. It seemed England didn't noticed it. He lay on a pillow, and pointed out stars. When he asked, America agreed. Yes, he could see and understand it too, whatever it was. He didn't see it before, but he was wrapped in a cover. And he let America lay on the bare ground, when he had so many blankets! He would avenge it. England's left arm was resting next to him. America grinned, and lifted up his hand to his mouth and pressed a tender kiss on it. England cut off his speech and gasped. He even shivered a bit, but America couldn't tell if it was because of him or not. He hoped it was.

"Stop it, stupid." He whispered loudly. "Were you listening?" He said this, but didn't pull his hand away.

"O-of course I was! You were talking about the Milky Way!" Neither of them knew why they were whispering. They were the only ones around so far, only the cricketts' summer concert broke the silence. "You can continue, if you want."

"I'm not speaking to the air, America." He huffed as the other drew circles on the back of his hand with his fingers.

"Yea, I know, I didn't say a word you was." He kissed his hand again. "I just said that I have my own way to entertain myself." He bet that England blushed, but he couldn't see it.

"I-I'm not an object to entertain yourself with!" America buried his face into England's shoulder and breathed in the typical scent of the Briton.

"I never said you was." America almost fully covered England with his body, and the older nation could feel the other's warmth which warmed him up more than the blankets did. He could still see the stars behind the American.

"You are doing this, because you are cold." He assumed, but he wished he wasn't. Gladly, America shook his head.

"I'm doing this because I love you. And just partly because of the cold." He admitted, as he hogged the cover from him. Luckily, it was large enough for both of them. America cuddled him and England felt how cold he really was. He was trembling and all his clothes were cool and slightly wet. England was surprised by the sudden confession and hid his face into the shirt of the other. He was happy to cuddle him, because he felt suddenly too hot, especially above his neck. He might have been crimson red. He squeezed the American and murmured into his shirt. He loved how muscular and strong he was. He stroke his muscles in his back with his hand, forcing a chill going down on America's spine.

"What are you talking about, stupid...?" He sighed. "I love you too..." The taller nation's heartbeat was really fast and his breathe was shallow, so was the smaller one's. Their heartbeat was so loud, England could swear that the whole country could hear them. He thought that this is where destiny wanted him to be. It wanted him to be on America's side, in his arms. He ran his hand down on England's spine, what made him shiver and regret that he is covered in so many layers of clothes. America was no longer cold, he was melting inside, just like his lover.

"Are you cold?" He asked. England shook his head. He was just fine. He was perfectly comfortable here. He eagerly lifted up his head to steal a kiss. They were together for quite a time now, but their kisses were still as passionate, soft or calming as at the beginning of their relationship. Their lips found each other and immediately started to move in the same, old rythm. America's tongue slipped into England's mouth who grabbed his shirt as tightly as he could in response. And when their teeth met, both of them were in rave. America would have worry about that he might tear it off of him, but not tonight. Clothes were just annoying layers between them.

America threw away the blanket above them and he would have pulled England even closer than before if it would have been possible. Their legs got tangled. England's hands were wandering underneath America's shirt, while America ran his fingers through the other's hair. They were hungry for each other's presence. They were moving in perfect harmony, knowing what the other loves. America covered England's throat with dozens of kisses, who moaned in a deep but shaky voice. His skin became extremely sensitive and every touch of America was a torment for him, not to mention that his hands were burning hot.

"Stop it, git" He whispered weakly. He gasped as America pressed a kiss on his forehead softly.

"Your mouth maybe saying this, but your body not. I won't quit again, I swear." So he wanted to continue what he had begun in the car! America rolled once, now he was on top of England. Their lower body was still entangled, but this didn't bother them. He could barely prop himself because his arms were trembling. England pull him down by his collar and pressed his lips violently against America's. He wanted to make him feel the same as he felt.

He kissed America's jaw all the way up to his ear. Then he gently bit his lobe, which made the other moan loudly. He smirked and bit it a little harder. The clothes on America were already sloppy, now he teared off his bomber jacket of him. His glasses were lying in the grass somewhere. America collapsed and almost squeezed him, but England found his weight comfortable. He gripped the back of his head and pressed his head to his so he could kiss him more.

Somehow England forced America to be under him, so the former empire smirked with satisfaction. Once in a while, it's good to see him beneath him. He looked flustered and defenceless. England pinned his hands to the ground and softly bit on his own lips. He slowly lowered down his head to crucify the American. He felt his quick pulse against his hands. America didn't break out, he played his game. England was panting and America was out of breath too. England kissed his collarbones and then the skin under his chin. Then lay on him.

He flounced beneath England more and more, then a sudden thought popped in his mind as he saw a shooting star slicing through the air, just like Superman. He reached for England's ear, and whispered into it in a deep, tempting voice.

"Hey, did you know that according to a belief, the amount of shooting stars means the number of virgins, who just got laid in the night." England stopped everything. What the bloody hell was he talking about, for heaven's sake! He expected him to make suggestion for further or something, but he was America after all.

"You bloody idiot!" He sparred his chest and got off of him. He ruined the mood! "You wanted to torture me? That's all?" He didn't answer, but his obnoxious and clear laughter sliced the silent air around them.

"Answer me, git!" He tried to talk down the American who was rolling on the blanket with mad laughter and started to crack up even more. Their mixed voice echoed throughout the field, making that certain laughter even more unbearable.

THE END

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this! Those who wanted more: sorry, I'm not writing _that_ kind of content. If I did something wrong or my grammar and style are bad please tell me. I hoped you liked it, though.**


End file.
